Demonic Naruto
by Thanato Drakos
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi after a severe beating when he was five. He was infuriated by Kohana and finds himself in his mindscape. He then strikes a deal with the Kyuubi that in exchange for helping him gain power he will release the Kyuubi for a limited amount of time. Dark!Naruto Godlike!Naruto Sakura!Bashing Sasuke!Bashing Kakashi!Bashing Full Summary inside.
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

Demonic Naruto

Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi after a severe beating when he was five. He was infuriated by Kohana and finds himself in his mindscape. He then strikes a deal with the Kyuubi that in exchange for helping him gain power he will release the Kyuubi for a limited amount of time. Since the seal is unbreakable, he then keeps his 'dobe' persona for the rest of his time in academy. How strong will he be? What will happen when he is on a team with the arrogant Uchiha and fangirl Haruno with a sensei like Hatake?

Speaking- "hi"

Thoughts- _hi_

Kyuubi/Summons- **"hi"**

Jutsu - **hi**

Naruto-age 5

Pain. Pain. Pain.

_Why?_ Was the only thought that penetrated the pain filled fog. It was October 10th… his birthday. It was always like this, they would always chase him on his birthday. If you looked anywhere else it would seem abnormal for grown adults chasing a 5 year old child. But this child was anything but normal. He had golden blonde hair with crystal clear blue eyes. He wore an offending orange jumpsuit that screamed '_kill me' _with blue ninja sandals.

"We will avenge the Yondaime, demon!"

"I'll make you suffer for what you did!"

_What did I do? I never hurt them!_ He looked back and saw a dozen or so with headbands and masks, with the 100 villagers in the mob. _Oh no! Ninja, I have to lose them… or else… _He didn't dwell on that thought but he soon met a dead end.

"Ah!" he yelled in pain as a kunai struck him in his shoulder and knee.

"We got the demon brat!" yelled one with a boar mask.

"Now we'll avenge the Yondaime!" yelled one with a dog mask. (1) At this the crowd cheered and began beating him.

He screamed and begged them to stop but that only made them to hit harder. His throat was soon raw and he couldn't scream anymore. Soon he was left with various cuts and bruises all over his body. But he was still conscious and watched in horror as a ninja began making hand seals. Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears (2) one yelled and suddenly spikes shot out of the ground and pierced his body. More waves of pain consumed him and he wanted to fall unconscious but he couldn't. The ninja with the dog and boar masks began making hand seals calling out Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Naruto screamed with his already raw throat as he was burned alive. He wished he would faint but he remained conscious throughout the jutsu. One of the villagers examined him. "Hey, the demon's still alive!" he yelled. "Then lets finish him off." replied the dog masked ninja, taking out a katana. But he and the other ninja in the group detected the Hokage and 2 squads of ANBU. They hurriedly used Shunshin to get away. The villagers weren't so lucky and were quickly surrounded by ANBU. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the Hokage with barely concealed rage and killing intent. "We were just finishing the demon off for the Yondaime, Hokage-sama." said a voice in the crowd. The rest of the villagers nodded their heads in agreement.

The Hokage then let out concentrated KI at the villagers. Most fainted and or were paralyzed. The Hokage then commanded the ANBU to take them to Ibiki and Anko for some 'playtime'. The old man sighed and looked sadly at the injured boy he picked up. "I'm sorry… Naruto…" He quickly ran to the nearest hospital. He threatened a total of 2 doctors, 5 nurses and a receptionist at the front desk to get them to treat him. At last the doctor left the room.

"How is he?" the Hokage asked.

"The 'boy'," the doctor sneered when he said this, "will be fine because of his…occupant, Hokage-sama." He said making a face at the last word.

The Hokage ignored this and continued, "When will he wake up?"

"A day or two." the doctor replied bitterly. "If you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to, Hokage-sama." The doctor quickly strode away, and the Hokage felt the stirrings of rage but pushed the emotion down.

(Timeskip: 1 week later…)

The Hokage was very worried as he paced in Naruto's room. The doctor then appeared. The Hokage seemed relieved, and asked "What's wrong why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know, he's completely healed and there is nothing wrong with his vitals, Hokage-sama." replied the doctor.

"Hopefully he stays like this…" he muttered.

The Hokage's face snapped up and asked in a dangerous tone, "What was that?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama." the doctor quickly said and left the room.

The old Hokage sighed, "Naruto…"

(Timeskip: 1 week ago…)

Naruto slowly came to and found himself in a… sewer? He slowly adjusted his eyesight to the dim lit hallway. The only sounds he heard were the dripping and his feet splashing in the murky ankle deep water. Oddly the sewer didn't smell that bad and had barely any scent.

_Did the villagers throw me down here?_ he wondered.

"Hello!" he called.

But to his dismay no one answered. Suddenly he heard a deep rumbling, his curiosity piqued he ran down the large hallway and heard the sound getting louder. Suddenly the hallway ended and he was in a giant room whose walls disappeared into the darkness above. He was across from the large prison like doors with bars. In the middle was a piece of paper sticking to the middle of the double doors like a lock. Naruto squinted and recognized the kanji for seal. He wondered, _What does this prison hold? _His question was soon answered when he approached the doors and saw a giant orange red animal.

_What is this…? I think I remember what it was called… a wolf?... no it was… a fox! Yeah, this is a fox. But what is giant fox doing down here? _Naruto soon saw 9 large tails swaying behind it, and he froze. _Foxes don't have nine tails… there was a demon fox with 9 tails!_

"**So what do I owe, my jailor, this visit?" **said a voice in a rumbling baritone.

Naruto jumped at the sudden sound. He them heard deep chuckling, and looked up into the deep red eyes of the large fox.

"A-am I-I-I-I d-d-dead?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice.

The fox looked on with amusement, **"Why would you be dead we are in your mind."**

"B-but you're the Kyuubi! And you're supposed to be dead, you were killed by the Yondaime!" replied Naruto regaining control of his voice.

"**Killed?"** the Kyuubi (3) snorted, **"We biju are made of pure chakra we can't be killed, we can however, be sealed inside humans or so called jinchuriki. How else do you think we can live for millennia's?"**

"Sealed…" Naruto's eyes widen as he understands, "you were sealed in me!" Naruto suddenly looks depressed, "So that's why the villager's hate me… because I'm a demon."

At this the Kyuubi snorted, **"Hmph… You a demon, don't make me laugh you can use my abilities… to an extent but you are far from being strong enough to be a demon. And we can talk telepathically when you're not here so if you want to come just ask."**

Naruto suddenly looks up at the Kyuubi, "So, you can make me stronger?"

The Kyuubi look's thoughtful, **"Yeah… I can but there are some terms."**

Naruto narrows his eyes in natural suspicion and reflected on his memories of the villagers. "What kind of terms?"

"**It's nothing big; I just want to have a little free time out of the seal. Sadly the seal is unbreakable so I can only spend a little time outdoors. Although I won't destroy anything because I'm supposed to be sealed in you, I'll revert to my human form to arouse less suspicion. And could you change the scenery here? You know how annoying it is to sleep in soggy fur for 5 years?"**

Naruto looked thoughtful, "Will you leaving the seal hurt me? Can I see your human form so I can recognize you? And how do I change the sewer?"

Kyuubi replied, **"No, Yes and just imagine what you want, this is your mind after all."**

Naruto thought for a moment and soon the sewer changed to a grassy clearing surrounded by giant trees. The Kyuubi's cage disappeared to be replaced by a solid black collar with the paper seal on it. The Kyuubi looked around thoughtfully taking in his surroundings, **"It'll do."**

He then started shrinking and changed, his fur, tails, claws, ears, and teeth retracted. Now sitting in the clearing was a tall 6'3 man in his mid-twenties. He had long red hair edged with black tied in a loose ponytail. While he kept his slitted red eyes, black claws, and sharp teeth, along with two fox ears with black tips on his head. He wore a red and black yakata with sandals.

The Kyuubi smirked, **"Now do you agree?"**

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure, just tell me when you want to come out."

Kyuubi said, **"Now for my end of the bargain… I'll turn you into one of the strongest demons alive and the greatest ninja the world has ever known."**

Naruto smirked, "Deal."

"**Alright, I'll turn you into a half-demon but you'll have my abilities as a full demon. Once you master my abilities you'll become a full demon. The changes will take a week to work out and it won't hurt but you'll be unconscious and wake up here."**

"Okay."

Kyuubi smirked, **"Good, now…"**

Naruto felt an odd tingling sensation at the top of his head. The feeling slowly made its way down his spine all the way to his feet. When it reached his feet however he felt light headed and then fainted. The Kyuubi smirked and sat down.

"**Alright, time to get started."**

Author's Note:

Kakashi hates Naruto because his sensei died.

All Jutsu are in English.

Kyuubi is bloodthirsty and sadistic but will help Naruto for his own gain.

If a Jinchuriki dies the biju won't die, but everyone thinks they will. It will take them a decade to reform in the world but they can't die because they are immortal. So a Jinchuriki just seals the biju until they die.


	2. Ch 2 The Kyuubi

Speaking- "hi"

Thoughts- _hi_

Kyuubi/Summons- **"hi"**

Jutsu - **hi**

Kyuubi concentrated and found Naruto's genes, **"Hmmm… Gotta change this, and this… Add it here and there… Take this and… there!"**

(Timeskip: 1 week later…)

Naruto groaned, stretched and blearily opened his eyes… and nearly yelled when the bright light hit his eyes.

"**Hey that's your enhanced senses so I suggest closing your eyes until you get used to them."**

"Kyuubi?"

"**You only need to think to speak to me, you don't need more mobs do you?"**

_Okay, can you hear me?_

"**Loud and clear, I'm gonna explain your new powers. First is your enhanced senses your sight can see clearly for 1 mile and zoom in onto things in that radius, you can also hear and smell anything in a 1 mile radius, you also have enhanced taste and touch. Your body can grow claws, slitted eyes and sharper teeth. You gained the ability of kitsune illusion; which can make illusions into reality, you may have bad genjutsu skills because of your massive chakra stores but you are a natural at kitsune illusions. We kitsune have a subtle ability to make small realms, meaning you can create small pockets in space and time to suit your needs. Kitsune seduction can control the minds of anyone that you have eye contact with and they will live in a world you create, kinda like genjutsu. Foxfire can burn anything and everything; you can control them with your will. And the last skill is shape shifting you can change your form and gain abilities of that form but you will still have the weakness of that form. You also can access 4 tails of my power because of your changed body and you also have youkai stores. Got that?"**

Naruto having adjusted to his senses, eyes widened. He smirked; _With those abilities I can be invincible in the ninja world. But what if someone sees or finds out about my abilities?_

"**Pass it off as a bloodline, you can say it's undiscovered or from your parents gene's mixing."**

_Okay, who are my parent's though?_

"…**They are the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, my previous jinchuriki."**

Naruto's eyes widened and when he thought about it, it made sense considering how he looked. _Do they have bloodlines?_

"**Your mother has the bloodline to solidify chakra and your father had a bloodline that allowed him immense speed and stamina. You have your father's bloodline and mine but didn't get your mother's."**

Naruto heard the door open and watched the Sandaime come in. "Ah, Naruto you're awake?"

"Yeah, what happened old man?"

"Well, you were attacked by drunk villagers but they were only naïve can you forgive them?"

_Next time that happens they won't walk away. _"Sure old man!"

"You are completely recovered so you can leave."

Naruto jumped off the bed but he paused. **"Don't tell him about me, he'll tamper with the seal and I can't train you anymore. You can't get stronger because only a kitsune can teach you."**

Naruto nodded, "Hey, where's my clothes?"

"On the table, Naruto."

As Naruto got dressed he asked, "Hey, old man can I live in the big forest behind the fence?"

The Sandaime looked shocked, "Why?"

Naruto made a face, "The villagers can get into my apartment and they won't chase me into the forest." Then he brightened, "I've been there a lot to hide so I know the safe zones."

The Sandaime looked bitter, "Sure you can live there, but don't wander off okay?"

"Yeah!"

Sandaime smiled and left Naruto alone. Naruto left the hospital 5 minutes later. He then entered the Forest of Death. He made his way into a safe zone and found a giant tree. _Can I make a small realm here?_

"**Sure, just concentrate and in the tree a mansion sized space will appear, you can also slow down time from 1 day into 1 years. Since you're going into academy in 3 years you will have 1,095 years to master my teachings."**

_Sure, Kyuubi-sensei_

Naruto concentrated and soon felt the bark give way. He fell into a lightless space and looked around but he couldn't even see the ground. _Where are we?_

"**In the void, now make a meadow surrounded by trees with a lake and waterfall. I'll make some chakra weights and seals."**

Naruto concentrated and what Kyuubi specified existed.

"**The chakra seals will increase your chakra and chakra coils, the resistance seals increase your flexibility in your joints, the gravity seals increase speed and strength, and the chakra weights will increase speed and strength too."**

Naruto put on the seals as Kyuubi instructed and felt like he was a lot heavier, tired, his joints were seized up and that he was walking through water. Kyuubi then explained the Kage Bushin Jutsu an after an hour Naruto learned it. He them made 1,000 Kage Bushin.

"Okay Group 1 master kitsune illusions, Group 2 master my senses, Group 3 master my demon form, Group 4 master my realm making abilities, Group 5 master kitsune seduction, Group 6 master foxfire, Group 7 master shape shifting, Group 8 master seals from Kyuubi-sensei, Group 9 use your weak shape shifting abilities and sneak into the library and read everything, Group 10 go master tree walking."

The clones ran off in their respective groups.

"**You have to do physical conditioning yourself so run 1,000 laps around the meadow and follow up with 1,000 sit-ups, 1,000 pushups, 1,000 punches, and 1,000 kicks."**

Naruto grumbled about slave drivers and set off.

(Timeskip: 300 years: 1 year later…)

"**Okay you have mastered all of the stuff I taught you now moving on to ninja arts."**

"Okay Group 1 master kitsune taijutsu, Group 2 master genjutsu, Group 3 master torture, Group 4 master kenjutsu, Group 5 master kitsune summons, Group 6 master ninjutsu, Group 7 master survival in the wilderness, Group 8 master cooking, Group 9 master spying, Group 10 master medic ninjutsu."

"**After you master this stuff I'll change you into a full demon."**

(Timeskip: 600 years: 2 years later…)

"**I'll change you into a full demon and you have around 200 years to master your demonic chakra."**

Naruto was knocked out during the process. He wakes up feeling better then ever. Naruto then get's a thought _I became a demon and now can alter seals sooo… I'll absorb the Kyuubi and become stronger._

Naruto then enters his mindscape and sees the Kyuubi.

"**What do you want?"**

"Your knowledge and power." Naruto then smirks and makes ink and a brush. Kyuubi roars in anger and tries and escape but the seal holds firm and Naruto then begins applying the seals to the bar doors.

"**How dare you betray me!"** the Kyuubi roars.

Naruto smirked at the Kyuubi finishing his seals, "I learned from the best."

Soon however the Kyuubi screams in pain and begins dissolving. When the Kyuubi is gone the Shiki Fuin collapses. Naruto wakes up with 10 kitsune tails behind him, his eyes have also changed to an amethyst shade. "Hmmm…the last tail is probably from my chakra." Suddenly he feels an immense pain in his head and faints. "I guess that would happen from a 1,000 years worth of knowledge." He sighed "I better begin organizing, I'll keep then in the trees." His mindscape soon resembles the Forest of Death with its animals as guardians from intruders.

(Timeskip: 195 years: 1/2 a year later…)

A soft light woke up Naruto and he blearily rubbed his eyes. He checked the date and saw that it was the day of orientation and that the orientation began in 5 minutes. _Huh, good timing. _He had long blonde hair with crimson edges tied in a ponytail. His training had burned off any fat, he had a lean face hidden by a black facemask and was well muscled. He created a long sleeved fishnet shirt, black fingerless gloves with black metal plating, a black long sleeved trench coat with red flames and black metal plating sewn in, with ANBU style pants wrapped in black bandages at the ankle, and steel tipped boots. He reached the academy in 5 seconds. He took a seat in the back and waited for orientation to start. Soon the Hokage appeared and began his speech. After an hour he was leaving and caught sight of Naruto, he appeared shocked at his appearance. And the academy starts with the teacher, Umino Iruka and his assistant Touji Mizuki.


	3. Ch 3 The Academy

The teachers introduced themselves as Umino Iruka and Touji Mizuki. They began with a roll call but Iruka paused at Naruto's name and Mizuki sneered. Naruto ignored them when they began lecturing and began to observe his classmates. He payed attention to mostly the clan heirs and over the next few months read about what happened while he was gone. He also began compiling information about all jounin rank and above. His espionage and kitsune illusion abilities payed off and in 5 years compiled data on all jounin, ANBU, and even ROOT.

Soon the academy graduation came, and pulled the data on his classmates and the Sandaime to determine teams.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha, Birthdate: July 23, Gender: Male Age: 12, Height: 150.8 cm, Weight: 42.2 kg. Sasuke is the youngest son, and sibling of Itachi Uchiha, of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto. On one night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. The Uchiha's have a doujutsu called Sharingan, which can see faster and copy jutsu. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically and he became cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and devoted the next nine years of his life to kill Itachi. _Team member evaluation: NO_

Name: Kiba Inuzuka, Birthdate: July 7, Gender: Male, Age: 12, Height: 151.2 cm, Weight: 43.3 kg.

At a very young age, his mother, Tsume, gave Akamaru to Kiba and the two became very close soon afterwards. Kiba is the youngest heir to the Inuzuka's and has an older sister named Hana Inuzuka. The Inuzuka's work together with their nindogs to form devastating combos, though they can have more then one nindog. Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. _Team member evaluation: No_

Name: Shino Aburame, Birthdate: January 23, Gender: Male, Age: 12, Height: 156.2 cm, Weight: 45.8 kg.

Shino Aburame is the only heir of the Aburame clan and son of Shibi Aburame. The Aburame clan use bugs called kikaichu that can drain chakra in exchange for the kikaichu using their bodies as a nest. Shino Aburame is a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. He is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all.

_Team member evaluation: yes_

Name: Shikamaru Nara, Birthdate: September 22, Gender: Male, Age: 12, Height: 150.8 cm, Weight: 42 kg. Shikamaru is the only heir to the Nara clan and son of Shikaku and Yoshino. He has a long-standing friendship with Chōji Akimichi. The Nara clan use shadows to control or kill their enemy's. Shikamaru Nara was the sort of unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. He preferred not to get involved in "_troublesome_" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. He also does not like fighting, deeming it, as he does most things, "troublesome". In fact, his most commonly used phrase is "_how troublesome_".

_Team member evaluation: yes_

Name: Chōji Akimichi, Birthdate: May 1, Gender: Male, Age: 12, Height: 150.6cm, Weight: 62 kg.

Chōji is the only heir to the Akimichi clan and son of Chōza. Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. The Akimichi clan can enlarge their bodies and attack opponents. He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned", "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food._ Team member evaluation: yes_

Name: Hinata Hyuuga, Birthdate: December 27, Gender: Female, Age: 12, Height: 147.3 cm, Weight: 37.9 kg

Hinata is the elder child of the Hyuuga clan's leader: Hiashi Hyuuga, and as the first-born, was the heiress apparent to the clan's main house. The Hyuuga have a doujutsu called Byakugan that allows 359 degrees vision, to see through objects, see 50 meters in any direction and to see chakra flow and circulation. Hinata is timid, serene, and very polite, always using appropriate name suffixes. She is very kind, and dislikes competing and fighting.

_Team member evaluation: so-so_

Name: Ino Yamanaka, Birthdate: September 23, Gender: Female, Age: 12, Height: 149.3 cm, Weight: 38.2 kg

Ino is the only heir to the Yamanaka clan and daughter of Inoichi. When Sakura became attracted to Sasuke, and found out that Ino was attracted to him as well, Sakura ended their friendship hurting Ino in the process so she could compete with Ino for his affection. The Yamanaka have the ability to control others using their mind. Ino can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, Ino can be described as relatively cheerful and can be bossy to people. _Team member evaluation: No_

Name: Sakura Haruno, Birthdate: March 28, Gender: Female, Age: 12, Height: 148.5 cm, Weight: 35.4 kg

Sakura is from a civilian family with her mother on the civilian council. Later, when Sakura found out that Ino also had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two. Sakura is naturally hot-headed, stern and irritable, and because of that temper-mental nature, she tends hit people out of explosive anger and rage on more than one occasion, and somewhat hyper-critical, but most of the time, she is relatively kind, cheerful, and rational. _Team member evaluation: No_

_Considering how the Sandaime thinks there will be an Ino-Shika-Cho team. The clan heirs will most likely be put together so they have a higher chance of passing the jounin's test. The Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka will have a tracker team. That only leaves me, the Uchiha, and Haruno and my sensei will be Hatake… I'm starting to despise the foolish and naïve Sandaime._

Naruto then passed the exam with average marks and got his headband, which he put on his arm. He sighed as he walked out and Iruka then said to return in 2 days for team assignments. _This is gonna be painful, I'm a demon lord why am I going to be stuck with 3 fools? Hmmm… I'm starting to miss the Kyuubi… maybe I should make a split personality._

Naruto went to the Forest of Death and entered his realm. He created an alarm clock for 2 years ahead. He then proceeded to his mindscape and started to change things. He made 2 split personalities, one was rude, very insubordinate, liked to verbally abuse, and a womanizer. The other was manipulative, cold, and emotionless. His own personality was a mix between the two but was more passive compared to the others. He named the first Akuma the second Chitose. He finished and organized his data of the Kohana when he heard a loud ringing noise. He woke up and saw his alarm clock, "… Good timing." He cleaned his clothes and continued to the academy. He entered without anyone noticing and chooses to take a seat in the back. Iruka comes in and begins his graduation speech.


	4. Ch 4 Team 7

Speaking- "hi"

Thoughts- _hi_

Summons- **"hi"**

Jutsu - **hi**

Akuma - hi

Chitose - _hi_

Naruto tuned out Iruka and listened to Chitose and Akuma.

Hey! Look at the Hyuuga she definitely has a nice body. Go for it, anyways, shy ones are great!

_I prefer males like Nara, the Uchiha has looks but his personality is horrible._

What?! How can you not want to grab some of that, look at the chick.

_Are you talking about Haruno? You like her?_

Gah! Of course not, who would like that flat-chested bimbo, the blonde has better looks.

_Though the Uchiha must be gay if he can ignore the bimbo and blonde competing to be his personal slave, and the rest of his hundreds of women fanclub._

Damn it! He steals all of the hot women and he's gay?!

_It's only speculation but it's highly possible._

_Shhh! Iruka's calling the teams!_

Both voices quieted while Iruka called the teams, "Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki with Jounin Kakashi Hatake… Team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga with Jounin Kurenai Yuuhei… Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi."

We're on the team of the pompous ass Uchiha, and the flat-chested bimbo Haruno and that 2 hours late Hatake?!... Damn you Kami…

_I dislike the pairings as well we could have replaced Aburame and I could get Inuzuka and you Hyuuga._

You like the dog boy?! Their Jounin sounds like a hot chick…

_Wild ones moan… a lot…_

Vomiting… That's disgusting… If you get dog boy I wanna have a threesome with Yuuhei and Hyuuga.

At that moment the door opened and a busty black haired red-eyed woman walked in. She had an hourglass figure and in a soft voice called, "Team 8 come with me."

Damn… Now I really want that threesome.

_The other teams will probably leave soon and Hatake will come in 2 hours._

(Timeskip 2 hours later…)

_The Haruno looks like she's ready to kill but her killing intent is as weak as a civilians… The Uchiha looks annoyed. I guess Hatake lives up to his name, as 2 hours late he'll probably be reading that idiotic smut as well._

Smut?... Ohhh… I should start reading that series *pervert giggle*

_I have no wish to be on a team with a useless teacher that openly reads porn._

_You're not the only one_

At that moment the door opened to reveal a silver haired Jounin reading a small orange book. "Hmmm… my first impression is that you're… boring. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes."

Naruto used shunsin but Haruno and Uchiha had to walk. When they appeared the Uchiha gave Naruto a half-angry and half-jealous look.

I don't swing that way…*shudders*

They sit down while Naruto remains standing and looks at Hatake. "Okay the introduce yourselves."

Haruno raised her hand, "Can you show us first sensei?"

"Okay, My names Kakashi Hatake… my likes are none of your concern… I have some dislikes… and you're to young to know my dream… you next Pinky."

You think he's trying to copy Aburame?

"My names Sakura Haruno, I like… *looks at Sasuke*, I dislike Ino-pig, my dream…*looks at Sasuke and blushes*"

_I detest fangirls…_

I hate them too…

_I despise fangirls…_

"You next emo"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, I have many dislikes including my fangirls, my dream is more of an ambition to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Haruno sighed and looks at him with hearts in her eyes.

… Emo ass…

" You next blonde" as Kakashi said that he shot some killing intent at the blonde.

_That's pathetic_

Naruto shoots a minuscule amount of the Kyuubi's killer intent and Kakashi start's to sweat.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The three stare as if waiting for more.

Hah, that's a true Aburame opening!

_What are you babbling about?_

…

"Okaay then you three meet me at training ground 7 for your survival test."

"WHAT?! BUT SENSEI WE ALREADY GRADUATED?!" screamed Haruno.

Am I deaf? She sounds like a lovechild of a harpy and banshee.

_Her voice is quite irritating_

"No that's the test to see if you can become genin, it's only to weed out the weak. The real test is administered by the Jounin sensei. Be careful, it was 66 percent failure rate and those that fail return to the academy. Don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Kakashi then shushined away, Naruto left after him and Uchiha left with Haruno following.

Naruto left for the forbidden forest entered his realm and began drawing storage seals on his hands, wrists and arms. He stored 500 kunai and shuriken in his hands. He then stored 1,000 senbon in his wrists. He stored a variety of weapons in his arms including katanas, tsurugis, odachis, wakizashis, tantos, naginatas, and more. He was suddenly struck by a thought.

_Hey if I'm a 10-tailed fox do I get the fox summoning contract?_

_It might be possible you're a demon so there's no guarantee._

Hey, since you were born a human you can sign summoning contracts, and because of your demonic blood you can sign multiple contracts if you defeat the boss summon.

_How do you know?_

I checked the Kyuubi's knowledge.

_Of course, you make realms and some of the lost legendary summoning contracts are lost because they fell into a small separate realm like this one._

_So I just have to find a realm and get the summoning contract, after I sign it I must defeat the boss summon and I can use it?_

Yep

_To find a realm just spread your consciousness and feel for a seal within a realm then create a portal to one stick your hand in and grab the contract._

Naruto meditated and soon found a realm with a seal within. He created a portal to that realm reached around and felt something touch his hand. He grabbed it and closed the portal and saw a red and gold summoning contract. He signed his name in blood and went through the necessary hand seals, and a large plume of smoke appeared.


	5. Ch 5 Summons

Speaking- "hi"

Thoughts- _hi_

Juubi/Summons- **"hi"**

Jutsu - **hi**

Akuma - hi

Chitose - _hi_

"**Who dares summon the Queen of Phoenixes, Suzuku?"**

A large golden phoenix with feathers edged in scarlet shrieked out. She seemed beautiful and intimidating, with her scarlet edged crest and large tail feathers. Her eyes were a molten gold rimmed with scarlet. She had a cold look with a bit of arrogance mixed in.

"I got the Phoenix contract? Huh… Hey Suzuku I challenge you to a fight if you lose I can summon other contracts without your permission, but if I lose you can kill me or do whatever you want, deal?"

"**Arrogant mortal you think you can beat me?! Very well I accept let the battle begin!"**

"Oh, I'm not just a hu**man, I'm the Juubi!"**

Naruto shifted into a 100 story tall 10 tailed fox, **"Let the battle begin." **He growled.

Suzuku was shocked that she challenged the Juubi; Naruto took advantage of her pause and attacked using **Tailed Beast Ball**. It hit Suzuku in her chest and sent her crashing into the lake. She squawked indignantly and flew up… to be tackled by Naruto. She cries out in pain once he sinks his teeth and claws into her right wing. She throws him off and flies up, she has burnt and singed flesh on her chest while her right wing is covered in blood. She breathes out jets of flame to stop him but Naruto uses foxfire to nullify it. He used a kitsune illusion and disorientated her for a second to get an opening. He then used another **Tailed Beast Ball** to attack her left wing and this time she crashed into the forest. He then jumped onto her left wing and started to tear and shred. While his tails battered her head and chest helping restrict movement and confusing her. When she finally got him off she could barely fly and seemed to have internal injuries.

"**I won't be defeated! Flame Emperor Armor!"**

She was covered in golden flames and attacked with renewed vigor. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"**Stupid bird! Hellfire!"**

Naruto's claws, neck and tails were covered in black fire that was so cold it burned. They both attacked with much strength but Naruto had the upper hand from her injuries he inflicted. He soon managed to find a break in her armor and sunk his claws into her chest. She shrieked out in pain as his teeth found her neck and he sunk his fangs in. After throwing her around like a ragdoll he threw her back into the lake. Suzuku's wings, chest, and neck bled from her wounds, but it seemed her neck was the most injured. Naruto laid a claw against her head and growled, **"Yield."**

She was barely able to move and so she accepted defeat. She then poofed back into the summons realm and Naruto fixed the scenery from their battle. He then transformed into his human form and felt for another realm with a seal. He then made a portal and pulled out a navy and black summoning scroll. He signed his name in blood and went through the hand seals. *Poof*

"**Who has summoned the mighty Queen of Dragons, Tiamat?"**

A large dragon with a navy body and black claws, head, and tail roared. She was intimidating and was emitting an aura of power and superiority. Her jet-black fangs and eyes just made her seem even more frightening. She looked like she was superior to all and seemed as to be waiting for him to bow.

"I picked the Dragon contract, eh? Hey Tiamat I challenge you to a fight if you lose I can summon other contracts without your permission, but if I lose you can kill me or do whatever you want, deal?"

"**How dare you mortal?! I won't lose to you! I accept let the fight begin!"**

"Oh, I'm not just a hu**man, I'm the Juubi!"**

Naruto shifted into a 100 story tall 10 tailed fox, **"Let the battle begin." **He growled.

Tiamat was, again, shocked that she challenged the Juubi; Naruto took advantage of her pause and attacked using **Tailed Beast Ball**. Tiamat narrowly dodged it and burnt the outer edges of her wing. Naruto follows up with a tackle that sends her crashing into the forest. She cries out as she makes a large trench where she landed. Naruto jumps onto her chest and sank his teeth into her shoulder and chest. While he claws her exposed stomach she manages too grab a tail in her mouth. He growls as she bit his tail harder, he used his other tails to hold her down while he mangles her right wing. She kicks him off and stands up; she has long and deep cuts on her chest and shoulder while her right wing is covered in blood and unusable. She attacks with teeth and claws while using her tail as a distraction. He snarls when she sank her fangs into his shoulder but ignores it and attacks her sides using his tails to hit her. He then used a **Tailed Beast Ball** to attack her left shoulder and this time she crashed into the lake. He then jumped onto her left wing and started to rip it into pieces. While his tails battered her head and held down her tails and legs. When she manages to roll out from under him, her wings were useless and she had to stand on her hind legs.

"**You can't defeat me! Flame Whip Armor!"**

She was covered in blue flames that attacked with tentacle like whips. Naruto snarled in annoyance.

"**Dumb lizard! Fiendfire!"**

Naruto's body was covered in crimson fire that could melt anything. They both attacked with much strength but Naruto was stronger as he had fewer injuries from battle. He soon managed to dodge the tentacles in her armor and sunk his claws into her chest. She roared out in fury as his teeth found her lower neck and he bit. After he raked his claws on her back he used his tails and threw her into part of the forest. Tiamat's wings, chest, shoulders and neck bled from her wounds, and Naruto bed from a tail and shoulder. Naruto laid a claw against her neck and snarled angrily, **"Yield."**

She had too many injuries to fight anymore so she accepted defeat. She then poofed back into the summons realm and Naruto fixed the scenery from their battle. He also healed his wounds in battle, Naruto decided he had enough contracts and summoned a few phoenixes and questioned them. Afterwards he summoned a few dragons and questioned them. From what he discovered that the smaller phoenixes were good at deliveries and messages and they could carry storage scrolls. While the larger phoenixes could fly and are very fast, they use fire to fight and depend on speed and agility. The small dragons were good at spying and espionage, they could also shoot embers. And the larger dragons could fly and depend of strength and stamina; they can use all first-tier elements. When Naruto left his realm it was midnight and he slept until 7. He then appeared with Haruno and Uchiha at 8. Naruto decided that Hatake was going to be at least 2-3 hours late and conversed with Akuma and Chitose.

_A dragon and phoenix summoning, impressive_

You kicked Suzuku and Tiamat's ass to next week, *laugh*

_The point was the ability to have other summoning contracts, not see how badly he could thrash them_

_Hey, you two I'm getting bored of this team and Hatake will definitely pass the Uchiha so Chitose take over for me and I'll just watch. If I need to intervene I'll take over._

Hey why not me?

_I can hide my emotions better, and you are too much of a womanizer to be allowed control_

You're gay!

_When a kuniochi tries to use seduction I will be prepared and when I see someone I like I can remain emotionless instead of trying to flirt._

*Grumble* I still wanna come out…*sulk*

_You can't control yourself so you won't come out anywhere near general population._

_I agree_

No fair!

_The world is never fair_

_True_

*Hmph* What do you think the test is?

_The bell test_

_He's used the same one for all 32 of his failed teams; he has two bells and wants us to work together to get them, whoever doesn't get one doesn't get lunch._

You think they'll figure it out?

_Probably not, the Uchiha will do things alone and Haruno will just follow the Uchiha_

_Will they believe us if we explain?_

Maybe that bimbo will notice, the only thing she has is book smarts anyway

_That's true_

_I want to pass without dealing with the bimbo and ass so Chitose will steal the bells and at the end of the time you'll give them away and he'll have to pass us._

Then we can finally be genin…

_We'll probably do months of D-rank until the Chunin exams while Hatake only teaches Uchiha and tells Haruno and us to do teamwork or something as stupid._

"Hey, dobe!" Chitose looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him with Sakura behind him. "Teach me the jutsu you and Hatake used to come and leave." Chitose raised an eyebrow "Why? Surely you rookie of the year must know if an average student like me knows?"

Average my ass *snort*

_We are everything but average, keep pretending since we cannot use part of our full power until the Chunin Exams._

"TEACH HIM YOU, BAKA!" screeched Haruno.

Chitose sighed, "It is the jutsu I have learned and it is my decision whether or not I teach Uchiha."

"You should be happy teaching me the Sasuke Uchiha."

Chitose was now feeling annoyed, "No, your name means nothing if you were smart and looked for it you might've found it. But you are arrogant and instead of taking your time you expect others to give it to you."

Uchiha turned red from rage and Haruno looked as if she was to start screaming again.

A poof from behind alerted them, "Yo" was Hatake's lazy reply.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Haruno.

Kami, can't she shut up?!

_I doubt it_

"Well, its time for the test you must take these 2 bells and the person that doesn't will be sent back to the academy." Hatake takes out a timer and sets it on a stump. "You have 1 hour and the person who doesn't have a bell won't get lunch." At this the Uchiha and Haruno's stomach growled. Chitose sighed and decided to stick to Naruto's plan. "Ready… GO!" Hatake yelled.s


End file.
